pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Raikou
| textcolor=black| name='Raikou'| jname=(ライコウ Raikou)| image= | ndex=#243| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= Rye-koo | hp=90| atk=85| def=75| satk=115| sdef=100| spd=115| total=580| species=Thunder Pokémon| type= | height=6'03| weight=392.4 lbs| ability=Pressure| color='Yellow'| gender=Genderless| }} Raikou (ライコウ Raikou) is an -type Legendary Pokémon. Raikou is part of the Legendary beast trio from the Generation II games. Special Abilities It has the Pressure ability. It carries rainclouds on its back which let it fire thunderbolts at will. It descends with the lightning, and races across the land barking a cry that shakes the ground and sounds like crashing thunder. While running it stores up static electricity, then shoots off the excess. It is also said to help other electric pokémon if they are in danger. Anime *Raikou appears in the episode The Legend of Thunder!, where it's captured by Team Rocket and then saved by Jimmy and his Typhlosion. *A Shiny Raikou, Entei, Suicune and a normal Celebi have a role in the movie Phantom Champion Zoroark. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Raikou| goldsilver=Roaming Johto |gsrarity=One| crystal=Roaming Johto |crarity=One| rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade |erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Roaming Kanto (With Squirtle As your Starter Pok mon) |frlgrarity=One| diamondpearl=Pal Park or Trade |dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park or Trade |ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Roaming Johto |hgssrarity=One| }} Pokedex Entries | gold=The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning.| silver=A Pokemon that races across the land while barking a cry that sounds like crashing thunder.| crystal=This rough Pokémon stores energy in its body, then sweeps across the land, shooting off electricity.| ruby=Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. The roars of this Pokémon send shock waves shuddering through the air and shake the ground as if lightning bolts had come crashing down.| sapphire=Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. The roars of this Pokémon send shock waves shuddering through the air and shake the ground as if lightning bolts had come crashing down.| emerald=Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. Its roars send shock waves shuddering through the air and ground as if lightning bolts were crashing down.| firered=This Pokémon races across the land while barking a cry that sounds like crashing thunder.| leafgreen=The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning.| diamond=|It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back. pearl=|It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back. platinum=It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back.| heartgold=The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning.| soulsilver= A Pokémon that races across the land while barking a cry that sounds like crashing thunder.| }} Name Its Japanese name means "Lord of Thunder". Trivia * The collective term of Legendary Beasts continues to be the only CANON and sensible term to describe the trio, as they all have different traits regarding cats, dogs, and other animals. The popular term of "dogs" or "cats" were initiated in unofficial Gold and Silver Guidebooks respectively, and the dubbing company 4kids also made this conclusion; however neither term is truly correct when really taking a look at the origins of the trio. * Raikou resembles a saber-toothed tiger, obviously by its long fangs; and its stripes give it the attributes of a modern day tiger. Raikou is also partially based on the Japanese Thunder God, Raiju, who has been depicted in the forms of a tiger, monkey, cat, wolf, and weasel. It is said to have a roar like crashing thunder, as can be compared to the roar of a tiger, which can be heard from many miles away. *It is believed that Raikou, before it perished in the Burned Tower, was a Jolteon. This is supported by the fact that the Burnt Tower is in Ecruteak City, a city where Eevee and it's evolution forms are very popular. Also, its behavior is identical to that of a Jolteon, as it is commonly portrayed as a hyper-active and aggressive Pokemon. *The first three letters in its name most likely comes from the word Rai which means thunder in japanese. * It is the only one of the Legendary Beasts to have claws. *It is the only member of the Legendary Beasts to not appear in a movie from the Johto region, although it did appear in the the anime. Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Beast Trio